


A Secret Unshared

by Error403HRD



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Closeted Character, FTM Wind, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mild Blood, One Shot, Periods, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Wind (Linked Universe)-centric, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, cramping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: Wind really should've thought ahead.(Bad Things Happen Bingo Prompt: Cramping)
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	A Secret Unshared

Wind winced as he bent over, but no one was paying attention. This was the worst possible time for this to happen. He had no privacy here, there's no way to completely hide it, and it would be suspicious if he started wearing darker clothing, but he had no choice. Either he started bleeding and it was visible, causing the others to panic, or he mildly concerned them by wearing darker pants. Why hadn't he thought ahead? They wouldn't reach the next town for a while, and there was no way he was getting enough privacy to take care of it.

With no other options, he's glad that he at least thought ahead enough to bring some black pants. Maybe when he got back Tetra wouldn't flay him alive for being so stupid. His discomfort would be punishment enough.

Seeing that nobody was watching him, he quickly grabbed the pants and darted into a nearby cave. It was hard enough changing in private most days, but right now, he wasn't even going to risk it. 

_Maybe you should just tell them that you're a girl._

"But I'm _not,_ " he hissed at the intrusive thought. Pulling up his pants, he could already see the blood stain on his orange shorts, he's going to need to wash that out quickly or it'll be too much of a hassle for them not to notice.

_You're faking it-_

Pushing the thought away, he gritted his teeth as he searched for a body of water, making sure he didn't stray too far from camp, because that was a telling off that he did _not_ need right now.

_You aren't really a hero-_

Shut up shut up. Wind tried to keep his mind off the intrusive thoughts. He hadn't had a period in months, but he's late for his blocker injection, so he's going to start puberty soon if he doesn't get back home. He doesn't want to. He needs to get back before that happens. Please let the next switch be his home.

He nearly doubled over at the next unwanted flash of pain,

"Wind! Are you okay?" Hyrule ran over, concerned, and he'd caught the attention of the rest of the group. Damn it. Wind waved him off as he came close, trying in vain to ease Hyrule's worries. Twilight's brow furrowed once he got closer,

"You're bleeding." For fuck's sake, he'd forgotten about Twilight's weird enhanced senses.

"I'm fine." Wind pushed Hyrule away from him as gently as possible, and put distance between himself and Twilight, wincing all the while as he felt that he was being torn apart from the inside out. Time frowned at him,

"You shouldn't hide injuries Wind." Once more, with a twitch in his eye, Wind shoved Hyrule away from him, just a little harder than before, biting back a pained hiss,

"I'm not injured." Backing away from Hyrule, internally swearing, he bumped into Warriors, who gave him a concerned smile and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down,

"Come on Sailor, you know better than this. Let Hyrule heal you and it'll be fine." Wind glared shoving Hyrule and Warriors away from him with more force than necessary, gripping his side as his vision momentarily blanked,

"I'm not injured damn it!" Hyrule scowled, rubbing his arm and trying to get close again while Wind contemplated on how to get them to leave him alone without causing himself pain,

"You're bleeding and you doubled over in pain, and you expect me to believe that?" Wind crossed his arms, thoroughly irritated now and just wishing to be left alone.

_Just admit it, you're even acting like a girl now._

Biting back a retort, Wind grabbed his Wind Waker and started the Ballad of Gales. He didn't care where he went, just that it wasn't here. He didn't want to explain this. He just wanted somewhere to be alone in peace.

Before he could finish the last note of the song, however, Legend smacked the sacred relic from his hand and Wild was quick to store it in his slate. Legend's face was becoming just the slightest bit red, and he was clearly genuinely irritated,

"All of this over a fucking injury. Do you even know what would've happened if you finished that song? Do you!?" Wind scowled pushing Hyrule away once more, ignoring the flare of pain as he yelled back,

"It's not a fucking injury Vet! It shouldn't be happening but that doesn't mean it's a fucking injury. Or do you really think I'm that fucking stupid!?"

He could feel the tears starting to rise along with his frustration. To save himself the embarrassment, he pushed passed Four and ran off, orange shorts still clutched in his hands, his breathing ragged and form sloppy as he tried in vain to keep his side from cramping with a vengeance.

_Coward._

Wind refused to let the tears flow as he ran, making sure to keep his breathing as even as possible so he didn't have to focus on the cruel words his mind spoke.

_Stupid, delusional little girl._

"'M n't a fuckin' g'rl..."

~

"All of that over an injury?"

Wild's confusion spoke for everyone else, but Time shook his head, following Wind's retreat with narrowed eyes,

"No, it's obvious it was more than an injury to him. He's not one of the ones who hides things like that." His side eye made Twilight and Sky look away abashedly, but Warriors was uncharacteristically neutral, instead focusing on his little brother's unusual outburst,

"But what could it be? He's bleeding, he's in pain, it's apparently natural and unnatural at the same time?" Time froze for a moment, pondering the explanation, before his eyes widened as something clicked. He looked back to the group, suddenly prepared to give chase, his tone mildly concerned,

"Go back to camp, if I'm right, his overreaction is justified and it isn't an injury." Four raised a brow as Time went to follow Wind, sword strapped to his back just in case,

"Shouldn't all of us be there?" Time shook his head turning to them for barely a moment as he looked to where he'd seen Wind disappear,

"If I'm right, this is a very private matter that's only spoken of with mothers and spouses, if spoken of at all." After a moment, Four's eyes widened, coming to the same conclusion as Time. Before another word could be spoken, Time was gone. After a moment of silence, Twilight gave a sigh, 

"Alright, back to camp then."

~

_Your delusions are expensi-_

"Wind?"

"Go away." Wind made no move to leave his spot at the foot of the tree, exhausted from running, and disgusted by the blood soaking his pants.

He should've never pretended to be a hero.

"Wind...you're on your period, aren't you?" The question made the guilt and shame flood him.

It was so easy for Time to figure it out. Now he knew he wasn't a real hero. Now he knew he wasn't even a real boy.

Wind curled up, not giving a response and ignoring the stench of blood that was only getting stronger.

A hand came to a rest at his shoulder, the unexpected touch making him flinch violently, but he still refused to look up.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Wind. Do you want to keep this a secret, or do you want to tell the others?" 

_Tell them coward-_

_Maybe they'll finally figure out that you're not a hero-_

_You have no right to lie-_

"I...d rather not..."

"And that's okay. I'll cover for you. Now let's go. Castletown isn't too far, the others can handle themselves for a while." Wind looked up to see Time with an outstretched hand. No sign of disgust or discomfort.

_He's faking-_

Wind gave a shaky smile and hesitantly grabbed Time's hand, letting himself be lifted up and led away. Just this once, he'd ignore his thoughts.

~

When Wind and Time returned to camp, it was near dinner time. Wind was in a different pair of pants, and he luckily wasn't free-bleeding anymore. Twilight still gave him a concerned look, but Wind waved him off. Legend spared him a glance, evidently still slightly annoyed and mildly concerned,

"Feeling better, Sailor?" His sarcasm did little to dampen Wind's much brighter mood, Time stepped between them, giving Legend a gentle warning look, not wanting a fight to break out,

"None of that now, Wind just needed some help. You'll tell me when it happens again, Wind? I've got experience with this type of thing, so don't be shy about asking for help." Wind's nod let relief flood his brothers, and it wasn't long before him and Warriors were sharing tales of their adventures, dreams, and everything in between, just as they normally did. 

Wind still occasionally doubled over in pain, but luckily they all understood it wasn't an injury, even if they were still concerned. Maybe one day he'd tell them, but he wasn't eager to find that Time's kindness was a fluke.

**Author's Note:**

> Trans representation and I get to kinda torture Wind, hell yeah!  
> Anyway, I'm doing this, don't expect it to be done quickly, because technically this was done a few days ago, but like, i'm lazy and the god of procrastination. 
> 
> Anyway, yeah. I've got ideas for Lotus-eater machine(Four, as per usual), Superpower overload(Fierce Deity, not concrete tho), Domestic Abuse(not Malon, Time, Sky, or Sun, don't worry, pretty concrete, but ideas are welcome), Funeral/Memorial(Sorry Wild lol, ideas are welcome, but I've got it mostly thought out), Tongue Trauma(Legend, circumstances not concrete), Addiction/Withdrawal(Wind and alcoholism, but other ideas are also welcome because this will probably be one of the last I do), Motion Sickness(poor Sky lmao, not entirely concrete.), You Said You Would Let Them Go(not concrete, yiga clan), Left for Dead(Wind or Wild, not concrete at all), Standing Cuffs(Time, Twilight, or Warriors because they're the heaviest with all that armor, not concrete), Never Got To Say Goodbye(Wind:)
> 
> All the others are ones I'm kinda blanking on, so recs for those are welcome. Along with recs for tags. I'm sorry, I know this isn't my best work, but I tried.


End file.
